Cory In The House (for the Atari 5200)
Cory in the House for the Atari 5200 is an action-adventure platformer video game for the Atari 5200 developed by N.A.A.C.P and published by Parker Bros. Plot Player have to deliver player dad's cakes to the President in time whilst moving towards obstacles like fireballs, basketballs, and oranges all being thrown by an omnipresent Sophie off-screen to the left and, in some levels, right. Gameplay Cory in the House for the Atari 5200's gameplay was partially inspired by interactive programs the CIA had developed in the mid-50's during a flurry of LSD experiments as the result of mind control research. This is apparent in its use of flashing colors, non-linearity, and subliminal propaganda. Included with the game was an optional guitar-shaped peripheral to be used during the unlockable Guitar Jam levels. Players were often baffled to discover that the guitar peripheral had no buttons and was, in fact, completely hollow. Trivia Cory in the House for the Atari 5200 was the first video game to feature an African-American protagonist. Cory in the House for the Atari 5200 went through a hectic development hell stage and wasn't released until 23 years after the Atari 5200 was discontinued. Cory in the House for the Atari 5200 invented the concept of jumping in a video game. The development team for Cory in the House for the Atari 5200 was made up entirely of epileptics, something that was unprecedented at the time. Cory in the House for the Atari 5200 was playtested in-house at an experimental New Age mental hospital. Cory in the House for the Atari 5200 was banned in Morocco. Cory in the House for the Atari 5200 featured one of the first voice-overs in console history. A congratulatory "I'm ya man!" is shouted by Cory at the end of every level. This has sparked controversy amongst Muslim groups as the garbled, etchy sound clip vaguely translates to "I am He Who Bathes In The Pig's Blood" in the native Arabic tongue. Cory in the House for the Atari 5200 was the first game to include cutscenes. The end cutscene was released on Betamax and sold separately from the game. You can watch it here. Glitches In some cases, when you die, Cory's sprite will be replaced with a swastika when you start over. It is unknown if this is a practical joke on the developer's part or not. Platforms are oddly dispersed on random screens, often making it difficult if not impossible to complete the game. It is possible to kill Sophie if you position yourself to the left or right of a glitched platform if it extends off screen and throw the cake. No oranges, fireballs, or basketballs will be thrown at you for the rest of the game. Unfortunately, when you reach the final boss stage, Sophie will not attack you and thus you cannot end the game. The game over screen is often replaced with a flickering red light accompanied by a low-pitched hum. Reception "7.5/10" - IGN "4.3/10" - Metacritic User Score "A blast from the past!" - Nintendo Power "It makes me want to slit my wrists in the bathtub!" - Atari Stockholder's Meeting "Where's my gun?" - Official Xbox Magazine "A sign of the apocalypse." - Disney Adventures "YOUS A BUSTA CORY" - Ryder "Where's all the needed, over-priced DLC?"- Bioware "That shit be ballin' as shit, if it were on that (PS)Triple" - Chad Warden "This is a a great way to show black people have power" N.A.A.C.P Category:Video Games